LotreDamn
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah lotre, kehidupan dua manusia itu jungkir balik tak keruan. Hinata sang OKB; orang kaya baru yang pengen jadi Tuan Putri dan Naruto sang OKB; orang kere baru yang pengen balik kaya lagi.


**Hallo… apa kabar?**

**Meskipun kuliah lagi hectic, tugas numpuk, dan belum ngelunasin utang fic, sekalinya ngelihat Naruto dan Hinata, dan ide-yang kampretnya-muncul di saat genting, mambuat tidur saya tidak nyenyak sebelum tangan ini pegel ngetik; mencet-mencet keyboard barbarly, hahaha**

**Gaya penulisan saya akan sedikit berubah dibanding dengan fic-fic saya yang lain disini.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, OOC, cerita ngayal tentang OKB dan OKB (orang kaya baru dan orang kere baru), gaje, typo, dan keanehan lainnya. NaruHina. Jika nggak suka, nggak usah dibaca, meski saya mengijinkan flame dan cercaan sepuas anda. Haha**

**Yoshaaa, meluncur…**

**This is my story, enjoy please… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup bisa berputar begitu cepat.

Hinata; mahasiswi miskin yang sebulan lalu terancam DO karena tunggakan SPP, kini melenggang ke parkiran kampus dengan Lamborgini lengkap dengan tas Louis Vuiton terbaru. Karena alasan sederhana yang terdengar tidak adil; memenangkan dua hadiah utama lotre koran.

"Asal bisa jadi putri raja dan mendirikan kastil di gunung pantai, apapun kulakukan!"

Naruto; bangsawan Norway terhormat yang sebulan lalu tampil percaya diri memasuki kasino ternama, kini mengais sampah di dekat parkiran kampus dengan sepasang sumpit. Karena alasan konyol yang terdengar tidak masuk akal; dengan nama anonim, menyerahkan seluruh hartanya untuk jadi hadiah utama lotre koran.

"Asal bisa balik kaya raya lagi dan mengembalikan utang keluarga, apapun kulakukan!"

Klise? Jauh dari realita? Nggak masuk akal?

Terserah.

Karena sayangnya, yang menimpa mereka juga tidak bisa dimasukin akal.

**LotreDamn**

Hidup itu perjudian

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Hinata melenggang dengan begitu jumawanya. Kaca mata hitam harga selangitnya menghiasi wajahnya yang tembem. Rambut gelapnya yang subuh tadi baru selesai perawatan melambai-lambai halus bagai rumput laut. Sehat, terawat, bikin pengen ngejambak.

Sebenarnya banyak mahasiswi yang kesal dengannya. Apa-apaan dengan keberuntungan kurang ajar yang kurang ajarnya nemplok pada gadis pemalu yang sekarang jadi kurang ajar? Rasanya pengen banget nyeret si Hinata ke pojok terdekat, interogasi sana sini sembari ngancem biar jadi introvert normal lagi. Dunia bakalan damai kembali.

Duh, sayangnya nggak mungkin. Uang dalam kartu debit si Hinata lebih penting buat diporotin sekarang daripada sekedar jorokin dia ke laut. Setidaknya sampai ia kembali miskin seperti semula.

"_Hello~ ordinary people_." Bahkan ngomongnya sekarang jadi sok banget. Panci mana panci?

Tubuhnya yang sekarang mulus tak bercela bagai porselen pasar malam, melangkah anggun dengan sikap aristrokat murahan yang gagal di atas _heels_-nya yang berkilau. Padahal sungguh, kalau lihat dia yang sebulan lalu, pasti pada pingsan semua saking udiknya manusia satu itu.

Rambut dikepang dua, jerawat nongol tanpa henti di kedua pipi, poni belah tengah, kemeja warna selalu pudar dengan kerah yang selalu ditutup, rapi jali, klimis, buku-buku setebal kalkulus di dekapan, plus kaca mata bundar berlensa tumpuk yang membuatnya menjadi _super-nerd-girl_ yang tak tergantikan.

Dulu, dia menyapa satpam aja nggak berani, noleh ke penjaga kantin aja patah-patah saking gugupnya. Nah sekarang? Hanya dengan keberuntungannya yang nyebelin, udah ngebuat dia seperti_ princess_ yang jatuh dari pohon asem.

Asem, asem banget.

"_Hey you, go away_!" Perintahnya yang sok inggris pada seorang gadis yang menduduki bangku favoritnya di kelas.

Yang nggak berubah hanya otaknya yang selalu bisa diandelin buat ngitung rumus dan menemukan jawaban secara cepat, tepat, dan bermanfaat. Tapi itu juga yang bikin dia tambah sombong bin nyebelin.

Nggak usah nanya seberapa banyak _follower_-nya di jejaring tak terkira. Padahal sebulan yang lalu, _follower_nya hanya tiga orang; Tou-san, Neji, dan Hanabi. Sudah.

Luar biasa, luar biasa saudara-saudara.

Ia bahagia, sombong, dan makmur sekali. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, ada satu hal yang bikin dia nggak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebulan terakhir ini, pemirsa.

Apa itu?

Sederhana, dia naksir pangeran keturunan dari kerajaan Norway, berhasil nge-_follow _twitternya, tapi hanya dengan sapaan '_Love You, Prince'_ yang ia sampaikan sebulan lalu, tepat di hari kiamat memberikan surga baginya, cowok ganteng bin kalem itu menghilang. Twitternya hangus, tidak berjejak, hanya ada kalimat resmi di pencarian yang ngasih tahu kalau sang pangeran sudah kadaluwarsa.

Cinta oh cinta, gila rasanya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok pangeran yang membuatnya memainkan drama putri tidur di kamarnya sendiri, yang membuatnya mem_print_ foto sang pangeran dan mengoleksinya di dinding kamarnya; bahkan lengkap semua pose dia punya.

Dan tiba-tiba dia hilang begitu saja. Gimana hati Hinata nggak sakit coba? Digantungin kayak gitu, sakit tauk. Apa salah dia? Ia nggak pernah selingkuh, nggak pernah taaruf sama cowok lain selain memandangi foto-foto sang pangeran lewat akunnya. Nggak pernah meminta apapun, hanya butuh dicintai. Dan sekarang ia dikhianati.

Gimana Hinata bisa bikin status 'Aku rapopo' coba?

Hingga di suatu siang, di parkiran kampus yang nggak sepi, seorang gembel mendekatinya.

"_Sorry dear_, aku bakalan nolak kamu sebelum kamu deketin aku lagi." Hinata masuk mobilnya, menutup pintu mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Ia hampir menginjak gas saat orang itu menghadang mobilnya, menempelkan tubuh kotor penuh debu itu pada kap lamborgininya yang baru keluar dari salon. Ia berteriak, memencet klakson, berteriak minta tolong, tapi nggak ada yang cukup peduli untuk ikut campur.

Hinata kesal, luar biasa sebal. Ia turun, mukanya yang memerah kembali berteriak, menyuruh gembel itu menyingkir secepatnya.

"… _are you stup_-" dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai, gembel itu sudah memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Begitu dekatnya hingga membuat Hinata sulit bernafas.

Gembel itu, yang dari tadi menunduk, akhirnya mengangkat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topi kumuhnya. Pandangannya tajam dan begitu menusuk. Ia marah, tanpa dikurang-kurangi lagi kadarnya.

Hinata tercekat, kehilangan kata-kata usiran yang tepat. Dirinya begitu kenal dengan mata biru itu. Pada warna langit yang betah ia pandangi berlama-lama menjelang tidur. Tubuhnya yang kaku, gemetar, wajahnya merona hangat. Ia terpesona… inginnya.

Sayang, lelaki itu gemb-

"_Don't call me stupid, __**dear**_…" katanya menahan emosi. "Aku Pangeran Naruto dari Norway, nggak usah ngebantah. Kubuat Kau jadi Tuan Putri."

Kedua tangan kotor itu mencengkeram pundak gadis di depannya, dalam sekali gerakan berani yang tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencium bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

Iya, ciuman. Di parkiran kampus. Banyak orang yang jadi saksi. Si Hinata-yang nyebelin itu- dicium seorang gembel.

Apa yang lebih manis dari ini?

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

**To be continued…**

**Norway, saya nggak kepikiran buat make Norwegia, tapi Norway saya ambil dari 'Nor-way', got it?**

**Hinata yang jadi sombong bin nyebelin, saya ambil dari versinya di RTN, meski nggak semua sifat RTN-nya saya terapkan.**

**Saya nggak pakai banyak fakta realita, murni khayalan gaje semata.**

**Review?**

**Salam Lotre**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
